


Project Raven

by Vicki_vicktor



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crossdressing, Dravens the best friend i always wanted, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Talon wishes he never lied, Yasuo is more romantic then i hoped to make him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_vicktor/pseuds/Vicki_vicktor
Summary: Talon is a well renowned assassin in Noxus undefeated by his pairs, so only he stands a chance against the infamous wanderer of Ionia but things don't exactly go as planned and he ends up ruining his and the wanderers life.





	1. "Raven"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time posting on anything and im really nervous about it, i hope you like it

The dress she picked for him danced in the wind as he stood outside of the bar, nerves racking his body, he didn’t understand why he had to do it this way but Darius wasn’t someone he could fight.

Even form up close his makeup blended perfectly, his eyeliner was black and it followed his smokey blue eyeshadow, his lips were coated in honey then re-traced with a faint pink that matched his complexion, he was the perfect girl and he hated it.

He walked down the streets of Noxus, a few weeks ago they had heard rumors of the famous assassin Yasuo staying at an in here, Talon was assigned to befriending him but why like this? Yasuo was well known for his love for women so he guess they figured this appropriate but he certainly did not.

Now he stood at the inn door, dressed as a women and he was expected to speak like one? He felt his nerves playing in his chest, his heart thumped in his chest, he was clenching the side of his dress, he swallowed all of his pride and pushed the door open.

Immediately all eyes were on him, he could see their eyes following his every movement as he made his way to the bar, his dress was short and light blue, buttons at the back and a white cloak to make him feel a little more confidant, he had see through stockings that tinted his white legs black and blue sneaker like heels that suited the outfit, he finally took a seat at the bar and the bar tender winked.

“What’s a sweet thing like you doin here dal?” he said handing him a drink on the house before Talon could even order.

“Oh, uhh” He started, he wasn't quite how to reply to that, cause in reality he wasn't even a women.

“Ah i'm looking for a famous assassin” He didn’t often do high pitched voices but he sounded convincing enough and they just gave him an annoyed look.

“Look dal, he said he didn’t want visitors” The man said shrugging as Talon tried to finish the drink off before continuing his conversation.

Talon wasn’t sure what to do, he had to see if Yas really was in Noxus and this bartender was getting in his way, he could just kill him but then he would be exposed and Kat would kill him for making a family related seen in town, no, he had to do this a different way, he buried his pride as he leaned in to the bartender.

“I won't be “Just” a visitor” his words were a sweet purr as he spoke as he flirtingly licked the rim of the cup.

He could see it was working, he needed to push it a little more.

“Pretty please?” With the way he bashed his eyelashes he won, the man looked flustered as Talon sat there, knowing what he was doing might not be worth it later but it was worth it know.

“Alright fine dal but if he asks you came up without me noticing” Talon nodded, he smiled following the man upstairs, he was suddenly pushed against the wall.

“You sure are pretty” The man spoke as he grabbed Talons ass making him jump.

“Get off me” His voice cracked, luckily it was still girly when it did, he began to push harder against the man, he didn’t want to have to kill him but he didn’t want to be raped either so he kicked and protested yelling as the man tried to stop his struggling.

“Get off her” They both heard a voice say, he was standing half way out of the door in the room he rented.

“Yasuo!” Talon sounded so happy at that moment, probably because he was saved from being raped and because he found who he was looking for.

“Do i know you?” Yasuo studied “her” face, even he thought she was beautiful, her eyes were a piercing orange that reminded him of the fire that danced within him. 

“No but i would like to know you” Even Talon felt himself cringe at that sentence as he took a step forward, his eyes never leaving Yas’s face, his eyes were a deep brown and hid a lot of pain behind them, Talon felt a little drawn to him for a second before snapping himself out of it.

“Give me your name first” Talon hadn’t given himself a name yet and it would be suspicious if he stalled for long, he notice a black raven outside the window, beautiful and free, that it!

“My name is Raven” He said with a bow and to his surprise Yas bowed back, he almost blushed so taken aback by this action, he knew that Yasuo was good with women but he wasn't a women.

Yasuo was toned, well built, he had a nice vivid chest and it was always on display, Talon lets his eyes roam until they fell upon his V line that dipped under his waistline he really was a sight to see even the youth though so which is rather embarrassing.

Finally Talon picked himself up, he was determined to do his job even if it ment spending a little time with Yas.

“Why is someone like you in in the sad country of Noxus” Talon asked as he leaned against the wall.

“I could ask the same thing to you, you don’t look like a killer” Yas joked, Talon couldn’t help but laugh a little, he did find it a little funny.

“I am, i'm just a different kind” That came off as more of a flirt then he wanted and it had Yas raising his eyebrow.

“Look, i'm down if you’re down” He really was a simple man, Talon found it a bit crude that it didn’t take a lot to bed this man but Talon guessed that it helped with the guilt.

“I don’t plan on being your guilt remedy tonight, sorry” Yasuo had never heard that one before he almost looked offended

“ So you know me more than i thought you did” He sighed a little, he seemed to be more sad then angry.

“I guess so” Talon shrugged at him, he did kind of feel bad about it but this man was a murderer.

“Want to come in?” Talon looked at Yasuo then at the room, there was another girl in there, Talon screwing up his face, shook his head.

“I thought you wanted to know me?”

“Oh, i do but not like that” Talon continued as yas stared him down.

"Okay, how about we hang out on saturday then? im busy tomorrow and the next soo" Yasou said, Talon could see he was falling for it.

"Saturday is fine, i guess i'll see you then" Talon walked away smiling but not because the plan was working.

He didn’t realize he was doomed from the start.


	2. Once you fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon and Yasuo get together and start spending time together, Talon doesn't realize that he himself begins falling in love with the assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this ship is super cute and I hope you do too

Upon Talons return to the embassy, Kat awaited his arrival, even though he barely learnt anything of worth their plan could still work.

"I wasn't recognized" Talon informed Kat and Darius.

"That great" Kat was almost cheering, she was very proud of her make up job, however the only thing running through Talons mind was the rouge assassin he had just meet, Yasuo.

Talon envied the assassin, broad, toned and strong, they were nothing alike, Yasuo conquered everything that stood in his way with out failure, he had no mercy, no fear and no sense of justice, he only did what he though he had to, Yasuo was everything he wanted to be but he didn't know that Yasuo had paid a big price to be where he is, the price for power.

Finally, Saturday came, Talon was shacking to the core, nervous like a school girl confessing her feelings for the first time, his dress this time wasn't blue, he picked a violet one that reminded him of his favorite place to visit, which was located in Vastaya and matching make up, violet and blues painted his face and Kat couldn't help but admire her work.

"Damn Talon, you really do look like a women" Draven said, cat calling him, they were quite close to everyone's surprise and he was Talons only friend.

"Fuck off Draven" Talon hissed, he hated being hit on, even when he wasnt disguised, it made him feel weak and be little'd and he would rather be beaten and robbed then hit on and raped, which is how most people would feel, he hoped.

Finally after a long lecture Talon stood at the end of the Noxian market, waiting, his heart pounded as people of all statuses passed him, nobles and pesants and even assassins but where was Yasuo? was he really being stood up? it wasn't even a date but he was still being stood up? he felt defeated, time was passing so slowly, the assassin was nowhere to be seen.

-He lied- Talon muttered, picking himself up from the dissapointment of not being able to see him.

Talon sat on a roof near the market, dress and cloak flowing in the wind, his short brown came undone as he toyed with the ribbons in his hair, lacing his fingers through them, taking them out one by one, he didnt know Yas had been watching him but all Yas could think in that moment was -She's beautiful- he sat watching the sun set through Talons eyes, he could see it clearly in the almost ember orbs as the sky tinted them into a red and blue swirl.

"You waited for me all day" Talon jumped to his feet, almost tripping on the dress he was wearing, he hadn't expected to show up this late.

"So?" he hissed, Yasuo smiled, it was almost uncanny, he must of found it funny that he had waited this long for him.

"Its almost like you wanted to see me" Yasuo snickered, crossing his arms over his chest, he was smirking now.

"I didn't" Talon said doing the same in a mocking fashion, poking his tongue out like a child.

"You look good, i have to admit that" Talon felt a blush swell across his face, Yasuo was charming to the point it was annoying.

"And you look, the same as always" Talon said with a soft sigh, Yasuo laughed in return.

"Don't i always?" They both laughed this time, Talons was a quite and muffeled laugh, he could bearly maintian a girly voice let alone a girly laugh.

Now they were both sitting on the roof top of an old building where no one could see them, Yasuo talked all about his travels around the world so far, he talked about his fight with the great wuju master, who was actually an old friend of his, he talked about running into lux in Noxus's rivalling city, he said that she was a very nice girl, he also talked about running into Jayce and Caitlyn in Piltover and him and Jayce got in to a fight over a stupid gadget, he had been almost every where and Talon had been nowhere, he had never left Noxus other then to kill someone just outside the boarders.

"I actually havent left Noxus before, i was born here and raised here" He admitted, giving Yasuo an envious look, Yasuo could see that "she" was probably jealous and in return Yasuo sighed as he gave him a soft smile.

"Maybe you could come with me someday, if we ever become good friends, wouldn't that be nice" Talon felt a pang in his heart after hearing those words -What is this feeling?- his heart was going wild as he stared at the wanderer, face now painted red, leave Noxus? together? the though itself wasn't bad.

"Yeah, that would be nice" He could feel a warm bubbly feeling take over his stomach as he stared at the sky, stuck on the thought of leaving Noxus and not alone.

Silence over took them, Yasuo stared long and hard at the women infront of him, he felt as if he had seen them before.

"You know, i feel like ive known you for awhile" Yasuo wasn't wrong but he wasn't going to tell him that, he wasnt sure what he could say, the best he could do was give him an understanding look in return, they sat in silence once again.

"Hey, whens the next time your free?" Yasuo asked him, Talon couldn't hide his smile.

"Whenever is fine" He replied and Yasuo's face lit up as well.

"Lets meet up on thursday next week, theres a Noxian fastival on that day" Talon foegot about it, it was a day to celebrate the pride and strength of Noxus.

"I'll be there" He agreed without thinking this time, his face bright red, his stomach cursed him as the parted ways again, now he couldn't wait until thursday.

When he came home, Draven had been waiting for him all day, even though he worked, Talon also envied Draven because he was loved and recognized by everyone, he washed off his make up and changed cloths before heading to his room.

"Whats the matter Talon? gotta date or something?" Draven teased as he entered his room.

"You know, this is _my _room" He replied, he didnt feel like gracing Draven with a ligit response.__

__"Hey, if you're gay im not ganna judge" Draven said assuring him that he could trust him with anything but Talon already knew this._ _

__"Look, if i fall for anyone, ill tell you, i promise" That reply made a smile creep along Dravens face as he bought Talon into a head lock._ _

__"Draven" Talon laughed as he tried to push Draven off him, he could feel his life starting to lighten up more and more, he didnt understand why but very soon he would and that would be the start of something he would never be able to explain._ _

__everything would change soon and he couldn't wait._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you supporters, the two of ya, you made this happen so enjoy as they fall in love


	3. Hearts of fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuo sees another side of Talon, beautiful and kind, he doesn't realize that behind the mask is a cold hearted killer, he's falling almost as bad as Talon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im in love with this ship, im ganna get one of the other writers to do some fanart for me, I found them on ig but I don't know if they will.

Yasuo envied "Raven", she who was born with ember eyes and not, like himself, cursed with them, she was beauty, she had grace, she has a life worth living but he knew there was more to her then he could put a finger on, he knew it, he felt it in his gut.

The Noxian fire festival, a symbol of strength and power, long may our country stand tall, long may our empire rise, the chanting was like fire in the hearts of the people, it was everything they stood for.

"Raven" Yasuo said as he watched "her" pass through the crowed of people, Talon was beginning to hate that name, it shackled him to the lies he's told the man before him but even so he couldn't help but want to see the man again.

"Yasuo" His name was spoken softly, almost a whisper among the crowd, dancing, sing and celebrating.

The dress Talon wore suited him well, the color of sparking flames, it made his eyes shine, breath taking, although you could barely see his face, hidden beneath the hood of his gray cloak, he was nervous.

"You, you're" Talon cut Yasuo off, giving him a look that told him not to say anything of the sort.

Even without make up he would have been beautiful, not even Draven could deny that and he's Draven.

The moved through the crowd together, Yasuo held onto Talons hands as he led him to the center of the Market, there was people dancing all over, Yasuo shook his head, Talon sighed, he didn't really know how to dance so it was pointless, Talon swept through the crowd with him again, keeping him close so that he didn't lose him, they had only just got there really.

Yasuo had never seen people like Draven and Darius having this much fun and he hated to admit it but he was too, the girl he considered his new friend had showed him the meaning of fire as he watched her ember eyes flicker with passion and desire, she was free, she was everything he wanted to be.

They walked around the festival through out the day but the real fun starts at night, the whole sky was filled with red fireworks, everything tinted in a crimson light, Yasuo sat with Raven still hand in hand as the sky came alive before them.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Talon asked, the smile painted on his face showed fear but it was beautiful none the less.

"It is" He held his tongue, he knew something was wrong but he didn't want to ruin this moment, it would last him a life time, the sky, her, everything would burn in his mind until the day he died.

The ember sky was warm, soft and gentle, like the women he once loved smile, she betrayed everyone, now? she has no one, he really thought he could love her but he couldn't find peace of mind, not with her but now? right now all of his fears were gone, he could only see the ember sky.

He let his fears melt away, his guilt, his sorrow, everything silenced by the flames in his heart, ranging like the hearts of the Noxian people.

"Have you ever been in love?" Yasuo asked him, without warning, he saw the sorrowed look in her face.

"No, im bond by shackles, im not worthy of love" and he truely believed this, he has lied, taken the lives of many, he carries and will continue to carry these sins with him, forever.

"Everyone needs love, even you" Talon gave him an almost tearful look.

"Even people like you?" Yasuo smiled when Talon asked that.

"Ive already tried my luck at love, its not worth the heartbrake" Talon furrowed his eyebrows at Yasuo in disbelief.

"What a stupid reply" He muttered, Yasuo laughed a little, he wasn't offended, he expected that kind of reply, she reminded him of a snarky assassin he met on the rift once.

"Ive heard that before" Talon knew what he was talking about, Talon had asked Yasuo a question about his drinking when they were on the rift once, he answered with some poor excuse about having fun, he remembered but didn't add on to it, instead he giggled, brushing it off.

The night was rather beautiful, Noxus was such a scary place to live, Darius made the people tremble, Talon killed anyone who questioned their leader and Draven killed people in front of a crowd, most of the people were afriad of all the champions and the general sice they were all corrupt criminals.

"You know what, i dont hate this country anymore" Yas felt at peace here for the first time since he was exiled from his home, maybe it was the atmosphere or maybe it was the feeling he had in his gut, he didn't care right now, all he wanted was to stay like this a little longer.

But like every good thing, the night had to end, Yasuo gripped Talons wrist tight, his heart screamed at him, he was falling slowly again, he wanted to deny it and turn away but the warmth in his heart and hand had bested him.

"I want to meet you again" With that he earnt a beautiful smile, it his the pain in Talons heart.

"im free whenever" Talon assured, he had nothing better ti do and he enjoyed the company but something was tellin him he needed to see this man again.

"Come to the inn tomorrow" Talon nodded in agreement.

They both smiled at each other as they parted ways.

Talon returned to Draven in his room again.

"You're playing a dangerous game, you know that" Draven knew Talon was falling for him, he could see it, Talon knew he couldn't fool him anymore.

"I know, ill fix it later" Talon assured Draven that he knew what he was doing.

He didn't but he promised Draven he would fix it when the time comes, he was so close to their goal, they needed the information from him.

He just didn't have the heart to get it from him, he knew he didn't, he had already fallen for him, he couldn't wait to meet him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my supporters, I really hope you enjoy watching these 2 fall in love as much as I do, I know ive made Talon very out of character but remember he is acting for the sake of Noxus and now because he's falling in love.


	4. Danger and fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon hasn't seen the flare in his eyes, his eyes burn ember in the night, they remind him, he will never know peace or so he believes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO took a break to meet up with friends

Talon knew he shouldn't but there he found himself wandering the hallway of the inn Yasuo was staying at, it was just a commoners inn but that didn't matter, the person he was in love with dwelled somewhere within it.

He walked along the hall to the room he saw Yas in last time, he opened the door that had not been locked, the assassin was nowhere to be seen, he wandered over to the bed, the blue scarf laid there alone, he picked it up gently as if not to get caught by an empty room, he smiled to himself as he felt there warmth spread through his stomach, had ever felt like this before?

Yasuo hadn't left the room, he was just in the shower, he hadn't heard the door open just like Talon hadn't heard the shower going, well not until he shut the open windows, then he noticed it, he pressed his ear against the door, seeing if he had heard right, knowing he had he quickly discarded the scarf, throwing it onto the bed but it was a bit late, the door flew open catching Talon right off guard as well as Yasuo.

"Raven!" He blinked a few times before realizing what "she" had been holding, he smirked a little but then felt a sense of shame wash over him due to the lack of clothing.

Talon stared before he realized what he was looking at, he dropped to the ground covering his face, he was so embarrassed and Yasuo was too, quickly snatching a towel from the cupboard.

"I'm soo" Talon pointed at him gesturing him not to say anything, his face was painted red, he really didn't want to hear it from Yas right now, although he loved his teasing a lot.

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry" He said, rising to his feet before giving Yas an apologetic bow, yas followed suit, he had planned to be on display so soon.

Talon walked across the room, past Yas, to the bathroom before slamming the door behind him, he had to hide without leaving, until he slipped, Yasuo heard the load bang and opened the door, Talon was sitting on the ground, he was soaked and he didn't look very impressed, Yasuo threw him another apologetic smile, Talon pointed to the door, his eyes basically screaming get out.

A few minute later Talon called out to Yasuo.

"Do you have any clothes i can borrow?" The question was simple, Yasuo replied grabbing the "girl" some of his more covered up clothes and handed them threw the door, well he handed them threw the door, he noticed a tattoo on her thigh, she was facing away from him, the tattoo was from the Noxian embassy, Talon decided well he was in there he may as well bath.

Yasuo walked in and Talon curled into the bath more, hiding everything, Yasuo didnt come to peek or be rude, he leaned against the bath facing away from Talon out of respect for privacy.

"I saw your tattoo, You're a spy arnt you?" Talon jolted, he forgot he even had one, not like it mattered he was an assassin not a spy.

"No, im not a spy" He laughed, he leaned against the bath and into Yas before letting out a sigh he had been holding since Yas had entered the room.

"Im an assassin" He stated, Yasuo sighed as well, relieved but also sadly.

"Im glad, i felt like i could finally be at peace with you" Talon realized his mistake as soon as those words left Yasuos lips, he hugged his knees as he thought about what he had done to him and to Yasuo, they had fallen into a fake love (Love that song tho).

Yasuo finally left, Talon collected everything, putting on the clothes Yasuo had given him, he had to break this off, he walked out, his heart felt heavy, he didn't want to but he couldn't lie to him any longer.

"I need to go" He spoke softly as if he was afraid, Yas grabbed Talons hand tightly, Talon knew what was coming, he didn't know if his heart could take it.

"We need to" Yasuo cut him off with a kiss, Talon had to push him away, he didnt want to but he had to, everything was a lie.

"We need to stop this" He spoke sadly but he knew it was the right thing to do, Yasuo squeezed his hand.

"Stay" Yasuo looked desperate, Talon looked almost guilty, he had made this man fall in love with him for information.

"Everythings a lie" He hissed, he turned his head, a sharpe glear pierced Yasuo's soul, the gaze of a real killer as he pulled his hand away.

"What do you" Yasuo stopped as Talon began shaking his head, Yasuo could see that he really was hurt.

"If you dont believe me, I'll show you" Talon yelled, his voice was no longer masked anymore, he wiped the make up off his face.

"If only you hadn't been so foolish yet so kind" Yasuo's eye widened in disbelief as the assassin revealed himself to him.

"You- You lied to me" He hissed in disgust.

"I had to, i didn't know you would fall in love with me" Talon knew this was the only way, he turned to the window, his hand slid along the bed grabbing 2 things, one yasuo didn't see him take and an envelop containing the information he needed.

Yasuo sat in disary as he saw soft tears role down the assassins cheeks, he looked to Yasuo, it was as if he watched his whole world crumble before him as he jumped out the window, vanashing in a mirrage of silver blades, then he was gone.

When Talon returned, he quickly slipped the info under Darius's door and ran to his room, he jumped on Draven, his heart pounding, tears flowing, he was really hurting.

"I told you" Draven said petting Talon he knew Talon had fallen and he was glad he decided to fix it but he wasnt because he had never seen Talon so happy, he had to watch everything Talon ever wanted slip away from him, he had to be there to pick up the pieces because there was no one else.

"Im so stupid" Talon cried, he dropped to his knees, Draven decided to drag him to bed, he sighed as he picked up the things Talon bought home, he had stolen Yasuo's blue poncho (scarf), why did he let Talon do this to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im loving the support so far, it makes me so happy beside I love these two together, yet its got a sad tone for now just wait


	5. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though he lied, his feeling were real, that's one thing they both know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got impatient had to keep writing because ill be sad if I don't, wow 5 chapters in like a week, im so sad
> 
> Btw when I write these I listen to shitty music, todays song was luz-Beast in the Beauty, check it out

For once Yasuo had nothing to say, he sat bewildered on the floor of the room he rented, the most beautiful person he had ever meet was Talon? his eyes were ember just like his, the fiery passion he had felt didn't cease.

 

Talon sat at his window the next day, Draven had gone to do his job, Kat and Darius both went to watch and celebrate but he hadn't the will to celebrate their triumph, he lost his chance at love.

Yasuo left Noxus, he sought out advice from his closest friend.

"Yi, i need your help" It was rare for him to see the Wuju master but they were still friends, Yi didn't mind that Yasuo had betrayed Ionia, he never betrayed him and even if Yasuo was a exile he would still shelter him and talk to him, thats what good friends do.

"Do you now?" The Wuju master laughed but he noticed the dawntingly seriousness in his friends eyes.

"Yi" he started, Yi listened to the troubled assassins woes and love issues, he found it almost to funny.

"You were tricked and you fell in love with them, i almost pity you" Yasuo glared, his eyes turned back into a burning ember as the Wuju master joked at his current possition, Yi understood why Yasuo was mad but it raised a question from within him.

"Tell me Yas, if you dont love them, why are you hear?" The words Yi spoke broke something inside of Yas, could he really still love Talon? he stared long and hard at the Wuju master, Yi just continued sitting in front of him.

"Ive got it" Yasuo hugged Yi for the first time in a long time, he knew what he had to do, he picked up his sword and headed to Noxus once more, this time he would conclude it, for good.

Talon hadnt moved much since everyone had left, he wolloed in his own self pity, he still wore the clothes Yasuo had given him after the last time they saw each other, it burned his heart to think about, his fist clutching his chest as he let out another heavy sigh.

By the time Yasuo reached Noxus it had been 2 days, he wandered through the streets till he reached the Noxian embassy, he didn't know which window was Talons so he slyly jumped from window silk to window silk.

Talon had locked himself inside his room, Kat and Darven worried for him, he didn't want to talk about it to Kat and Draven already knew so not point telling him again.

Yasuo jumped once more, entering rooms then quickly running away when he realized it was the wrong one, till finally he came across a locked window, he easily broke the lock and opened it quietly sneaking through, the room was a mess, Talon was lying in bed, he looked pretty dead but Yas knoew he wasn't he watched his chest rise and fall, assuring who he came to see was actually alive.

Talon was asleep, his face was tear stained, Yas didn't realize Talons feelings for him were strong, not until he saw his tear stained face well he held desperately onto something in his hands, Yasuo moved his hands to reveal his scarf, Talon had taken it, no wonder he couldn't find it.

He sat on the end of Talon's bed, waiting for the assassin to wake, he heard a loud groan, the assassin opened his eyes, he tried to focus on the figure in front of him but he couldn't be asked.

"Draven, get out" Talon hissed, Yasuo chuckled with his usual kindness, Talon jolted sitting up to face where the noise had come from, coming face to face with Yasuo again.

"Ya-Yasuo!" he sounded happy for a moment and then he remembered what he had done.

"Talon" Yasuo said sternly, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared him down, Talon felt the shame and defeat over come him again.

"I- I'm" He tried to speak but it was strained, he was back on the verge of tears as Yasuo sat in front of him ready to hear him out.

"You stole my information, made me fall for you by lying to me and you also ran away" He didn't yell, he stated with a deadly serious voice that sent chills down Talons spine, he nodded, he had done all of those, even though he knew it was wrong.

"For that i should hate you or kill you" Yasuo started picking up his sword, Talon didn't even look surprised as he held his head up, allowing Yasuo to run the sword along his throat.

"I should hate you Talon" he repeate, sadness touaching his voice as he spoke.

"But i don't" he said letting the blade drop to the floor before Talon.

"Becasue i know that you feelings are no lie" Talon nodded, he loved the man before him, even if Yasuo would come to hate him, Yasuo inched closer to Talon, grabbing his face bring it to his, he felt his heart skip a beat, Yasuo couldn't lie to himself, even though Talon had lied to him, the feelings were still real.

"Never lie to me again" He said kissing him, Talon felt the tears roll down his own cheeks, he was so happy right now he could die.

"I wont" He promised as Yas kissed his cheek.

"Now, no more crying, I'll come see you again soon my love, after all you wanted to see the world right?" Talons eyes lit up even brighter then the first time he had asked him that, he nodded, he could conceal his smile as he watched his new lover jump out his window.

"Wait for me" he heard the voice yell as it faded into the wind, Talon felt his happiness swirl in his stomach as he ran to the window, watching as Yasuo vanished into the streets of Noxus before calling out after him.

"I'll be waiting for you, Yasuo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im actually really happy, thank you so much to my supporters, you know who you are, everyone that's liked or comment or even bookmarked it, I love you so much <3


	6. Days come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuo finally returns to Noxus, he plans to take Talon away with him but there is a few problems that emerge, such as Yasuo's past lover Riven, Katarina who is not willing to give her brother up and Marcus, who states if Talon should leave it will be treason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry people, I watched the Hamilton animatic completion and died cuz it was so sad, Angelica is the best character in the whole thing, anyone who disagrees is wrong

It was many nights until Yasuo returned, sneaking onto Talon window silk, asking him to let him in, Talon smiled, he couldn't help but want to feel his lovers embrace once again.

"You've returned so soon" Talon joked, he was just happy that Yas still wanted him around after all he made him go through.

"Of course I have my love" He smiled in return, he held out his hand watching as Talon grabbed it before pulling him in for a quick kiss, his embrace was warmer then he remembered, he melted into the kiss, pulling Yasuo in closer, Yasuo deepened the kiss, Talon backed off, he was quite ready for that yet.

"Yasuo, where did you go?" Yasuo sighed as Talon asked the question, he seemed hesitant to tell him, this made him worry, he furrowed his eyebrows and Yasuo noticed, he could see Talon didn't like him keeping secrets already.

"Ok fine, I went to smooth things over with the women taking care of me" He admitted, Talon didn't buy it, he looked at him sternly, clearly unamused and disbelieving that Yasuo just _smoothed _it over with her.__

__"I promise you, Talon, she means nothing to me" The sincerity in his voice made Talon happy, he let out a relieved sigh as he nuzzled Yasuo._ _

__"Very well then, I shall take your word for it" They both smiled, Talon sat down on his bed, he gestured Yasuo to do the same._ _

__"Talon, I want you to come with me, I know you have never left Noxus but now would be a good time, me and you we could start a new life together" Talon smiled some more, a new life? with the love of his life? he really wanted to however he has a debt to repay the Du Couteau family, since Marcus picked him up off the streets and gave him a name and a life to live._ _

__"Yasuo, I cant leave just yet, I have a duty to uphold, Marcus and Kat have given me everything, I need t repay my debt or" Yasuo understood what Talon meant but really, he didn't owe them anything, Marcus forced Talon into living with them, it was that or die and he didn't want his life to end so early._ _

"I understand what you mean, travelling can wait for now but I do want you to come to Ionia with me, after you are supposed to be hunting me down right?" Yasuo had a cheeky smirk painted all over his face as he held out some files he had stolen from Darius's room.

"Oh god, if he finds out you have those I'm actually dead" Yasuo laughed and patted Talon on the back, he handed him the files.

"Its fine I've already read them, I want you to give them back plus give him this one, ill see if he sends you out after me and if he doesn't I'll come back to Noxus" Talon gave Yasuo a hug and squeezed him to the point of almost breaking his back, he was so happy, Yasuo must have planned this out, he was hoping it would work.

The next day Talon handed in the information he had gathered from Yasuo, Darius read it, Yasuo ad been hired to steal information from Noxus and the blade of millineas where a bouts but Talon knew that the blade had been snatched and conquered by an assassin younger then himself, Darius read the rest of the information, Yasuo was being sent to Ionia to takeback the blade, even though it had already been claimed, Darius called for a meeting with the rest of the embassy.

First Darius gave Talon praise for collecting all this information for them, then he began to explain what they were going to do.

"Im going to send 2 people to Ionia, Katarina and Draven, I think you two should go" Darius said and Draven scoffed, shaking his head at his older brother.

"Im not going with her, ill go with Talon or alone, that's final" Dravens word was final, Darius sighed and looked at Talon, he didn't want to over work him but Talon nodded, assuring he would be ok, so they were sent together.

Talon explained to Draven everything, him and Yasuo, the information and Draven looked baffled but at least they got to leave the country for once and Draven was kind of excited to meet the rouge assassin face to face since hes only seen him on wanted posters.

Finally they made it to Ionia, they were greeted by Master Yi who was informed of their arrival, Talon had been writing messages to Yasuo, he told him that they were coming and Draven knew about their relationship so he had nothing to worry about, after Yi greeted them he took them back to his home place, it was beautiful but empty due to the war against Noxus, Talon felt bad and so did Draven, their country was a high military country, it had no mercy.

Yasuo introduced himself to Draven with a quick bow, Draven returned the gesture, it was quite awkward for Yasuo, he didn't think that someone other then Yi would know that their lovers but Draven didn't seem half bad.

After finding them a place to stay, Yasuo insisted Talon should stay with him, he does have a place to stay on the outskirt's of Ionia but Talon didn't want to leave Draven but Draven assured him he would be fine so he left with Yasuo after endless convincing from his pairs, he couldn't lie, he was excited but nervous, they were taking new steps in the relationship and he liked that.

They both did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really happy with all the support ive been getting so I want to hear ur opinion for my next story, GarenxDarius, DravenxTalon or RhasstxKayn because I have story lines for all these ships


	7. Days go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuo takes a step further into his and Talon's relationship after Talon has been there for over a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasuo is scared of the Demon inside him, will Talon be afraid or will he tame it? will he run or will he stay with his newly found love.

Talon had been staying with Yasuo for a week now, he kept his place hidden in the forest away from peoples sight, it was small but beautiful at the same time, it made Talon feel at peace waking with such a view, Yasuo forgot to close the door almost every night, he wasn't afraid of anything.

"Morning" Yasuo said with a yawn, he had just woken up, Talon had been up for hours, watching the sun rise through the forest trees.

"Good morning" Talon smile, the sun shining on his face, making his eyes glisten.

Yasuo smiled to himself, he enjoyed having someone at his side, Talon was beautiful like the wind that carried his sword, he believed Talon could, maybe, hold the key to his heart, to the beast inside his, maybe even tame it, that would be nice.

They sat on the edge of the house, legs dangling outside, their feet where in the grass, a calming breeze over took the both of them, Ionia sure was beautiful, unlike Noxus, the wind didn't smell of the fallen, the rivers were pure not stained with blood that painted the soil red and the people dance freely without the fear of a corrupt military chasing them down.

Talon envied every bit of this, sure Ionia had the shadow order but who didn't like anime 101 badass ninja bois that had edgy sasuke looking students that could also wield a scythe that would one shot ya if he came out of a bush or through a fucking wall (Please nerf Kayn) but that wasn't the point, everyone here was free, able to do as they pleased with their lives, no one chose it for them.

"I like it here" Talon didn't look at Yasuo as he spoke but Yasuo could feel the happiness in his voice, it made him feel something inside him change, he wanted Talon to stay with him but it wasn't that easy, unfortunately he didn't want to drag Talon down in to the life of an exile but he, he still wanted him by his side.

"I like you being here" Yasuo smiled, brushing the hair out of Talons face with his finger tips, Talon really was one of a kind, he believed that maybe Talon would accept the real him.

Talon just smiled in return, nuzzling against Yasuo's palm as a small act of love, Yasuo could see the world so much clearly with Talon in his life, both of them surrounded in death and loss, they could build each others lives again.

"Yasuo" Talon whispered softly, Yasuo looked back at Talon, Talon kissed him by himself this time, it was more overwhelming then Yasuo remembered it being.

"Talon" His face suddenly changed, he looked sad, like he was holding back tears as he ran his thumb over Talons cheek.

"I killed my brother, i have sins i will never redeem" He started, Talon smiled, putting his fingers to Yasuo's lips, he would bare any sin Yasuo carried, he would carry them with him, he himself has done things he cant redeem, killing children just because Marcus said so.

"I know" He hushed him, he could feel all the feelings Yasuo had pent up, drowning them in alchohol, truly a broken man, bound by his past, branded as an exile even though its not his fault.

"Talon" Yasuo said sternly, he seemed to have more to add on, Talon could take it, he knew he could.

"Fine" Talon said rolling his eyes sarcastically, Yasuo growled playfully before regaining his seriousness.

"Have you seen a Demon before?" Talon dead panned, did he mean an overly bad person?

"Does Darius count?" he joked, Yasuo couldn't help but lose his composer letting out a quite chuckle, then he had to regain his seriousness, again.

"Im serious" He said with an actually straight face.

"Fine, no i havent" He admitted finally as he stared at Yasuo, he had to admit the seriouness in Yasuo's voice made him a little nervous.

"I'm a Demon" Talon laughed as the words left Yasuo's mouth, he knew Yasuo was mean but compering himself to an actual Demon.

"Its not funny" Yasuo hissed, he sounded so defeated as Talon giggled like crazy.

"I mean, i know your mean but a Demon, dont be silly" Yasuo just stared at Talon giving him a blank look, it was annoying to Talon.

"You dont get it, do you?" Talon realsed Yasuo was being serious.

"Wait, your joking right?" Yasuo shook his head, Talon blinked a few time prosesing what was going on around him.

"No, im dead serious" He said, looking Talon directly in the eyes to get the message to him.

"Show me" Talon suddenly blurted out, Talon looked more excited than afriad.

"Are you sure?" Talon nodded, leaning forwards with anticipation.

Yasuo stood back, a fleer of red filled his eyes as he grew horns, his skin was painted silver and red as he held the fire of his heart in his hand, Yasuo felt his nerves stiffin, in this form he felt nothing, immune to feelings, he wasnt afraid to see Talon run away from him, he believed that he most likely would but it didn't hurt seeing if he would stay.

Talon watched as the man he loved, changed into a beast before him, he was, he was breathless, even though Yasuo was dyed with red he still found him beautiful, everything about him, about this, it just felt right to him and for Yasuo that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support my new story called A violet nation, yes its not a rare pair and im sorry but I loved the concept behind it and it took me forever to write out <3 also thank you to the commenters on this works who tell me they love it, it makes writing this seem worth while.


	8. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuo even though he's afraid shows Talon what he really is, even though he doesn't want him to run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back from the dead, school happened so I wasn't able to write

Talon watched as the man he loved, changed into a beast before him, he was, he was breathless, even though Yasuo was dyed with red he still found him beautiful, everything about him, about this, it just felt right to him but Yasuo stood still, his head hanging down, his lips curled.

"Say it" His words were filled with pain.

"Run away, be afraid just like the rest, I wont mind" His voice lied, Talon heard it clearly, very clearly.

"What are you waiting for" The anxiety was killing him.

Talon chuckled softly just like Yasuo did to him when he was lied to, he was repaying the favor not like he needed to, he wasn't afraid of him at all even when he was like this.

"I'm not afraid of you" He said with a soft voice, Yasuo raised his head, crimson eyes meeting Talons pristine orange, they widened unsure of what to say or do.

"You're not?" He asked, his Demonic voice was melodic, deep yet soothing even though it had an edge of anger with every word.

"No" He whispered now as he approached him slowly, he reached out, his hands grabbing the red and gray horns, feeling them, truly beautiful, that's what he believed.

Yasuo flinched, Talon didn't mind, he traced them then slowly left his hand glide across the red and gray skin of Yasuo's chest, it truly was one of a kind, breath taking, he suddered a little, it was almost exciting, almost.

"No?" Yasuo question, he swallowed a nervous lump as Talon felt him up, he might not be able to hold himself back after all.

"I think you're breath taking my love" His words were sweeter then honey to Yasuo, he had to hold on with everything he had, he didn't want to scare his new lover, well it seemed is lover was really scared of anything except his rejection.

-Breath taking?- Yasuo had never been called that before, most people ran away or screamed at him, Yi was the only other who had seen him like this as well as his ex but she was an angel, not the good kind either, that's one reason they didn't get along, in the end he only liked the sex and she loved him, thinking about it made him feel a little guilty.

"And to be honest, I expected something like this, eyes of ember arnt a normal thing Yasuo" He said informing him that he had been losing his self control, Yasuo looked defeated when he heard this but he was still happy none the less.

"Oh, is that so?" Yasuo said, if it werent for the Demonic tone it would have sounded like he was mocking him but luckily Talon understood he was saying as an actual question, he really did think he was beautiful even though he was a man.

"That is so" Talon replied without hesitation as Yasuo eyed him cautiously, Talon knew he was thinking or waiting for him to do something? he was unsure but he knew it was one of those.

-Will he let me?- Yasuo dared to inch forward, Talon didnt back away, he watched Yasuo quite intentively, like he was waiting for him to make a move.

"Talon, may i?" Yasuo asked softly, taking Talons hand and sqeezing it softly, Talon made a nervouse noise but nodded his head, Yas went to kiss him but before he could, he was pushed away.

"Not like that" Talon said with a frown, he wasn't ready for it like that, he doubted it would be human.

"Okay, okay" Yasuo said with a laugh, returning to his former stage, so his human form and then kissed Talon sweetly, their hands found each other, intertwining as the assassin was pulled closer but the Demon in front of him.

"Yasuo" Talon huffed, he really was painting quite a pretty picture in Yasuo's head, he smiled as he began to kiss Talon more, both of them could feel the heat and passion growing even stronger the more they kissed, their lips locked together as Yasuo laid Talon down.

"Please, dont run away from me. I love you Talon" He said through their lip lock, he feared losing the man in front of him, the one he had come to love.

"I wont run away from you, I love you too" Talon said with a blush as he felt the other man smooth his hand through his hair, he loved the feeling of it.

"Let me lay with you, claim you, be mine" Yasuo said with desperation, Talon chuckled again as he bought the swordsman into another kiss.

"I'm already yours".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read my other works too, I worked really hard on A violet nation and buried in the sand so if you would read them id be so happy but other then that thank you for the support, sex will be in next chapter but I cant quite write it ;n;

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy a lot of the ships but i like the rare pairs like Jayce and Ekko and Rhaast and Kayn and stuff like that, so please feel free to recommend me some an give me feedback, i promise next chapter will be longer


End file.
